


"Say Something"

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Fanart, Gen, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Marvel Fanart: Young Tony Stark is struck by trauma upon learning of his parents’ death, while unbeknownst to him his mother’s spirit attempts to comfort her broken child. Created for Tony Stark Bingo Challenge 2018. Topic was “denial” (A1), depicted here as Tony’s initial response to Howard and Maria’s death.Tony’s state of undress was on purpose and meant to underscore the absolute vulnerability he is experiencing in this moment.While Tony is on the verge of becoming consumed by a darkness made of agony, misery, and despair; Maria tries to bring the light to protect her son.





	"Say Something"

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Fanart: Young Tony Stark is struck by trauma upon learning of his parents’ death, while unbeknownst to him his mother’s spirit attempts to comfort her broken child. Created for Tony Stark Bingo Challenge 2018. Topic was “denial” (A1), depicted here as Tony’s initial response to Howard and Maria’s death. 
> 
> Tony’s state of undress was on purpose and meant to underscore the absolute vulnerability he is experiencing in this moment.
> 
> While Tony is on the verge of becoming consumed by a darkness made of agony, misery, and despair; Maria tries to bring the light to protect her son.

**Author's Note:**

> [MyTumblr](https://novarain01.tumblr.com/)


End file.
